


Wild and Untamed Thing

by eclipsejuno



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Crack, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solo triplets, Triplet AU, triplets au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsejuno/pseuds/eclipsejuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Solo Triplets!AU in which Reader is the usherette in a shadow cast for the Rocky Horror Picture Show, Kylo is a regular attendee, and Matt and Ben decide to see what the eldest triplet is up to every month at the movie theater. This work is only meant to be taken kind of seriously. Inspired by the lovely AU created by tumblr's thirst order confessions blog. Based off of real experiences with real shadow casts across the United States, so audience participation lines that you know personally may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Ben are introduced to the world of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

As Matt shrugged on his jacket, Ben leaned against the door frame and brushed some of his long hair out of his eyes.

"Where the hell is Kylo?" Ben asked. "Did he tell you where he was off to? We're supposed to go to Hux's party in, like, half an hour."

"He's not going," Matt said. "He's going to that weird thing he goes to every month."

Ben rose a brow. "He goes to a ‘weird thing’ every month?" He scoffed. "I didn't know he left the house unless we made him."

"No, yeah, it's the first Friday of the month," Matt said as he glanced at his wall calendar. "Kylo's at the movies."

"Hey, what the hell," Ben said. "Should we go?"

"This is like,  _his_  thing," Matt said. "That might be ill-advised."

"What is it, anyway?" Ben asked.

"A bunch of people get half naked and watch a shitty movie from the mid-70s. It looks stupid," Matt said.

"A bunch of people get half naked and you mean to tell me it looks stupid?" Ben said. He scoffed as he patted the door frame rhythmically. "Oh-ho, yeah, fuck Hux's party. We're going."

But Ben frowned the moment they reached the parking lot. Matt sighed.

"I told you this was stupid," Matt said as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Why are there so many underage girls here?" Matt asked, staring at them all undressing in the parking lot the minute their parents dropped them off and left. "Shit, I feel like I'm going to get arrested just sitting here."

"We're already here, let's just go inside," Matt said. "Maybe Kylo's friends aren't sixteen years old and curious."

Ben and Matt both felt entirely out of place as they made the trek from the car to the parking lot, which felt longer than the few feet it actually was. Both of them were dressed like normal human beings, which couldn't be said for most of the people here wearing lingerie ranging from simple and extravagant, or weird costumes that neither of them had seen before in their life. A few people were smoking on the steps in fishnets and corsets. Lots of people's outfits were  _Star Wars_  themed, bikinis and overpriced slutty costumes from last Halloween.

They stepped inside and saw more people like this sitting around and emerging from the bathrooms. Kylo was hard to miss - the tallest one in the crowd, wearing a black tee with Darth Vader on the front of it and black jeans.

"Is he... is he...  _no_. Laughing? Kylo can laugh?" Ben asked, nudging Matt to encourage him to look on as Kylo was, in fact, laughing as you stood on a chair behind him and put his long hair back into a messy bun.

You draped your arms around Kylo's shoulders and leaned forward, resting your chin on him, and he surprised you by reaching behind, wrapping your legs around his waist, and you yelped and laughed as Kylo carried you on his back.

"Holy shit, he is," Matt said. They watched your group - you were wearing, oddly enough, a pin up girl version of an Imperial Officer uniform from  _Star Wars_. You were standing with a few other people, who were occasionally stopped by a few people with red Vs on their cheeks to take pictures - most notably, a woman with massive breasts, bright red hair, and a sequin covered ensemble.

"What in fresh hell is this?" Ben asked Matt.

The two outsiders pushed through the crowd rather begrudgingly, and Kylo glanced their way and laughed.

"Unbelievable," Kylo said across the room as his brothers approached. Kylo knelt down so you could hop off his back, and instantly the two men who were equally as tall as Kylo and had the same face as him were standing beside you. "What are you two doing here?" Kylo asked, not angry, just curious.

"I was wondering why you weren't heading to Hux's party so we figured this might be more fun," Ben said. 

You decided to make yourself known, not wanting to miss out on what looked like two clones of Kylo with different hairstyles differentiating the three of them. "You never told me there were three of you, Kylo," you said.

Kylo chuckled. "Unfortunately. (YN), meet my brothers Matt and Ben."

You smiled. "Are you virgins, Matt and Ben?"

Matt instantly blushed, the pink contrasting with the blonde of his hair. Ben just laughed and gave you a wink.

"That's a little forward, sweetheart," Ben teased, flashing his teeth as he smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"That's not what she meant, asshole," Kylo said as he rolled his eyes. "You can get your lipstick, they're both virgins."

You grinned and departed to grab your purse; their conversation was still within earshot. "Kylo's a triplet," you whispered to Mitaka, who was wearing sweatpants and a black hoodie over his costume. "His brothers are here. Virgins."

"No way," Mitaka said. "Oh, we're gonna have fun tonight. I’ll tell them to make sure they sit in the front."

"Why the hell did you tell her we were virgins? Not cool, bro!" Ben scolded Kylo in a hushed whisper. Matt was still blushing.

"Oh, will you relax?  _Rocky Horror_  virgins. You've never been to a  _Rocky Horror_ showing. They call that a virgin," Kylo explained. "(YN) is one of my best friends and I do enjoy hooking up with her now and again, so try not to be a total dick, alright?"

Ben just smirked. "Did you hear that, Matt? Looks like we have a new conquest. What happened to we share everything, huh?"

Kylo sighed. "I know. If she's into it, maybe. I'm still trying to figure her out myself."

You returned with a smug smile and a tube of dark red lipstick. You leaned up without a word to paint a V on each boy's cheek, save for Kylo.

"And what's this for?" Matt asked. He was still blushing - he was too cute and so timid compared to Kylo and Ben from what you could already tell.

"To mark you as virgins for the opening ceremony," you said with a nonchalant shrug. "I hope your O-face is good."

Kylo nearly snorted as Ben and Matt looked to each other, unsure of what to think. Suddenly, the girl in the sequins ran over to you and whispered something in your ear. You nodded to the boys and stood back up on your chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to  _Star Wars_  night! I'm your usherette this evening," you greeted, receiving some applause, "and I'm more than happy to tell you that you may now enter the theater and be seated. The Wild and Untamed Things will be joining you momentarily for your pre-show entertainment; I'm afraid Franky always has trouble tucking himself in." As Kylo walked by with his brothers, you leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek, letting the red lipstick stain there. He smacked your ass and kept walking, looking back to grin at you.

You only entered the theater with the rest of your cast when all of the guests were in their seats. You spotted Kylo in his usual spot in the front row, his brothers on either side of him, Matt looking terribly nervous while Ben looked indifferent. Both of them seemed to ease up when you stepped forward and took a microphone.

"Boys and girls, let’s begin the  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_!" You said. "Tonight we're going to give ourselves over to absolute pleasure in a galaxy far, far away. Now I see a lot of virgins tonight but don't worry, you all get to sit tight before the ceremony and enjoy the pre-shows."

The pre-shows lasted about half an hour, with the cast doing various skits - yourself included - that were  _Star Wars_  themed and wildly inappropriate. Ben didn't expect to laugh so much and Matt was still a blushing mess. When you weren't on "stage," which was really just the gap between the front row and the screen, Kylo would pull you into his lap, trying to assert dominance over his hardly-younger brothers, letting his hands run up and down your ribs beneath your shirt, not revealing your flesh to them -- he knew they'd see it soon.

But then the pre-shows were over and Kylo knew it was time for you to leave his lap. Kylo hated to see you go but he knew what was about to come, so he just leaned back and pat his brothers on the back.

"Get ready, assholes," Kylo warned cryptically.

You took the microphone again and everyone was clapping. "Thank you, thank you. That concludes our pre-show tonight but before we begin... I'm going to ask everyone to stand up."

Everyone did. Matt hesitated but wanted to impress you so he obliged, and Ben seemed too eager.

"If you've been here before," you said sweetly and calmly like you had been speaking all night, but then upped the ante, lovingly yelling, "then sit your ass back down, you thirsty sluts! Welcome back!"

The cast behind you hollered and Matt and Ben turned to see many of those sitting down also cheering.

You smirked and continue. "Where are my virgins?" A few of those still standing released a few, 'Woo!' noises. You were displeased. "I said, 'Where are my virgins?'" You repeated. "Get your sorry asses up here, sweeties, because momma is poppin' cherries tonight!"

The regulars were cheering louder as Matt and Ben moved up towards the stage area. You and the cast helped everyone form a straight line and there were so many virgins that the line expanded from one side to the other. When they were lined up, the cast stood in front of them with you, sizing up the pickings. 

"Now," you said, "there are so many of you, my fellow cast members will have to help me. But virgins!"

The cast - and a few regular attendees, including Kylo - all chanted, "Shark bait, ooh ha ha!"

"I call dibs on the two thirds of the triplets up here," you added. You pointed to Matt and Ben with a wink and a grin. "You're mine to play with, boys. Anyways, virgins--”

"Shark bait, ooh ha ha!"

"--here's how this is gonna work. You're going to give me and Mitaka your best orgasm impression. If we like it, you get to sit down. If we're not totally turned on by it, you gotta stay up here for a redemption round. Are you ready?"

By the time you reached Ben and Matt, who were standing side by side, Matt was feeling a bit nervous but Ben seemed rather confident -- cocky, even.

"I know Mitaka has been taking care of the boys but I wanted to hear from you two personally," you said. "Matt, let's start with you. Hmm?"

Matt closed his eyes and let his jaw slack, let his breathing heavy, and he didn't feel as much a fool for doing this since a few dozen people just tried to do the same thing, only a handful satisfying you and Mitaka. His moan elicited a few surprised whistles from the audience and when he opened his eyes, he released a deep breath.

"Well, well, well, weren't you a pleasant surprise," you exclaimed. You ruffled his blonde locks. "Go have a seat, Matty, and feel free to wash that V off your face whenever you'd like. Ben?"

Ben's was over exaggerated and comical, not meant to be taken entirely seriously, but he still seemed sure of himself -- that alone made you want to keep him up there.

You shrugged. "I'm underwhelmed. You stay."

About half of the virgins stayed up there, and Ben wasn't sure what to expect next; he just knew he was pissed that his brothers were sitting there, front and center, smug and laughing.

"Redemption round," Mitaka announced. "You're gonna give me your best blow job," he said, only to take out a bag of red balloons. As he passed the balloons out he explained to everyone that this was their cherry and a cast member was going to pop their cherry once they were ready to stick the balloon between their thighs.

So when Ben shoved his balloon between his legs, he grinned when you got on your knees before him. He could feel himself already becoming hard at the sight of you, red lips and teeth grazing along the balloon teasingly before you chomped down on it, the feeling of the popping balloon foreign and strange between his legs.

When everyone was seated, Ben noticed Kylo lean forward in anticipation, his elbows on his knees, as people began to chant, "We want lips! We want lips!"

But Kylo was silent, his eyes on you the usherette, and when the lights dimmed and the movie began, Matt and Ben understood why.

You were the only one on stage, black screen behind you with lips zooming in as the audience shouted: "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, God said, 'Let their be lips!' And they were good!'"

You tossed your Imperial hat off to the side; it landed by your bag somewhere in the front row. You began to lip sync, letting the crowd shout the audience participation lines.

_Michael Renny was ill the day the Earth stood still, but he taught us where we stand **\--on our feet!**_

You walked slowly around the stage for a while, teasing people by slowly unbuttoning your blouse, and you could practically feel Kylo's eyes on you.

 _Then something went wrong for Fay Ray and_ **\--Donkey Kong!**  
They got caught in a  **\--sexual jam! Can I put that on toast?**  
Then at a deadly pace it came on  **\--Janet's face!**  
And this is how the message ran...  **\--Freeze those lips!**

Your top was off now and tossed to the side, leaving you standing there half naked.

_Science fiction, double feature..._

You grabbed each tit at the words ‘double’ and ‘feature,’ giving them a good squeeze together. 

_Doctor X... **\-- Sex, sex sex!**_  
_...will build a creature..._

You danced along, flexing, before continuing to strut around.

_See androids fighting **\--and fucking and sucking on Brad and Janet!**_  
_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_  
_Whoa... At the late night **\--early morning**_  
_Double feature **\--Rocky Horror**_  
_Picture show..._

By the next chorus your skirt was off, you were flirting with the front row, and all three triplets felt a stiffness in their pants.

And they all knew they had to do something about it very soon.


	2. Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, how do you spell slut?"  
> "Oh, J-A-N-E-T, I love you so!"

Kylo decided he wasn't going to waste any time. He wanted you now, before his brothers got to you, and he knew that they wouldn't please you the way he does so he'd spare them the trouble of trying. If they were to attempt tonight, Kylo thought, let it be with thoughts of him on your mind and already aroused from how well he was planning on fucking you.

As you went to sit down you grabbed a black robe, but Kylo grabbed you by the waist again, making you smile as he whispered in your ear, "In the back row..." to the tune of the song that just ended.

"What are you gettin' at?" You asked.

"Come on," Kylo said. He tugged at your robe that you just began to put on, throwing it on his armrest haphazardly. "Back row. I need to talk to you."

"Now?" You asked, but you knew what Kylo was getting at; you knew this look in his eye, and he seemed a bit stiff ever since his brothers made themselves known earlier in the evening. Kylo nodded, took your hand, and stood, leading you up to the back as you dodged the rice people were throwing in the air. No one else was in the back row with you, nor was anyone in the back few rows, but there was still an extremely high risk of getting caught should Kylo decide to do what he wanted to do.

"Come here," Kylo said as he sat and opened his arms to you; it sounded like a command more than a request. "Sit."

You smiled, climbing onto Kylo's lap, and he shifted you so you were straddling one of his large thighs. He nudged the spot between your legs just right, having done this with you before -- despite being the only woman Kylo had ever been with, you couldn't deny that he was an expert, at least on your body and what made you tick.

"What did you want to talk about?" You asked; you were teasing him, and he knew it.

Kylo did not answer verbally. Kylo's hands held your face - his hands so large that they covered your face almost entirely, with his long fingers spread wide across your cheeks and curled around be back of your head - as he took your bottom lip into his mouth, tugging a bit roughly before he brought his tongue in your mouth; yours met his half way. Kylo was usually relentless but there was something deeper about the way he kissed you tonight, and he only pulled away when he could tell you needed to catch your breath.

_I really love the... **\--Starts with an S! Slutty, sucky...**_

_Skillful way... **\--What a fucking genius!**_

_You beat the other girls... **\--With whips and chains?**_

_To the bride's bouquet! **\--Have an orgasm, bitch! Sing it, asshole!**_

"Is this new?" Kylo asked with a small grin as his fingers ran over the black lace of your bra. He brought his large hands over your thighs, gave them a good grip, and then tugged at the suspenders that connected your black thigh-high stockings to your garter belt. The suspenders snapped against your skin and only lightly stung.

"Just got it last week," you confirmed; you knew Kylo got off to pieces like this. "I saw the way you were looking. Glad I didn't disappoint."

"Far from it," Kylo said. He took a hold of your hand, your hand so tiny in his own, and he brought yours down to his crotch. You could feel the bulge and instead of appeasing him with your hand, you ran your hand up his stomach as you readjusted on his lap in the seat, grinding your covered core against the bulge in his jeans now instead of his thigh. Kylo practically hissed and he grabbed at your ribs, holding you still.

_I've one thing to say and that's **\--only assholes write on doors!**_

Kylo's teeth nearly sank into your neck, and you tried desperately to not scream at the top of your lungs in a combination of pleasure and pain. He sucked where he bit and then let his lips linger over the spot. You could feel your core growing warmer as he continued his ministrations. "When my brothers fuck you - which they will try to do, and it's okay if you do let them fuck you - this will let them know who you belong to at the end of the day," Kylo said, the promise sending a shiver down your spine. "But for now," Kylo said between sucks, leaving more marks on your neck, "I'm going to take you right here."

"We could get caught, Kylo," you reminded him, but he didn't care as he ran a hand up your bra and gripped possessively, calloused fingers pinching your nipple before he shifted your breast out of the bra, moving his mouth so he could tug the nipple between his teeth and run his tongue along it afterwords. You released a soft sigh and luckily for you, it was timed at the same time as one of Janet's in the song.

_Oh! It's nicer than Betty **\--the hoe!** \-- had!_

_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad that you **\--fuck mom and you blow dad!**_

"As much as I love hearing you scream my name," Kylo said into your ear, "you've got to be quiet. You said so yourself: we could get caught." He was practically mocking you, a dark smirk plastered on his face, but it didn't last long as his desperate mouth captured your own. 

His kiss was dominate and nearly overbearing as he held you close to him, and you reached down to lower his pants enough to free his cock, long and so hard it nearly snapped up to his stomach. Some of his fingers ran beneath the fabric of your underwear, and Kylo's fingers - expert in the art of making you unravel - curled along your walls slowly, certainly, hooking in once he was by your entrance, his thumb delicately rubbing against your clit. Kylo sucked on your bottom lip in the kiss as his fingers increased their pressure and speed.

"Already so wet for me," Kylo noted. He brought his fingers up to run them in his mouth, smirking as he did, and he brought his fingers back down -- but now, to push your panties over to the side, not even bothering to take them off. Having the damp fabric removed to feel the chill air conditioning of the movie theater against you sent a chill down your spine and the sensation was welcome.

You groaned - still rather loudly - into Kylo's mouth as he ran his hard cock along your slit, lubricating himself with you in the process. You pulled away from the kiss and watched his cock - so big you still could hardly believe it fit in you sometimes - as it twitched, pulsing slightly in anticipation. 

"So fucking eager for me, aren't you?" Kylo said against your mouth. "You can hardly even stand yourself," he said, still teasing you. Your breathing was heavy. "Answer me when I ask you a question. It's only polite."

"Yes, sir," you said, only loud enough for him to hear. You knew he liked the title, and Kylo moaned quietly as he continued his attack on your mouth. You gripped tightly onto his shoulders when he finally slipped into you, wasting no time, not bothering to be gentle.

Kylo was all rough and dominance as his cock pounded up into you. You tried to match his pace but Kylo was ultimately in control, especially with the way his lips were on yours.

His pace was rough, but slow; tantalizingly so. Despite not wasting time, Kylo liked to take his time with you, especially now that you were in public; you could have sworn he wanted to get caught in some sick assertion of possession. You moaned as Kylo's thumb began to rub your clit while he still fucked you.

"Shh," Kylo urged. "Look at you, wrapped around my cock back here. Anyone could turn back here and they'd see you going up and down on me, wouldn't they? Oh, and they'd see you loving it."

He took your nipple back in his mouth again, but when you released another sound of pleasure, he pulled away and brought your lips back together, forcing you to be quiet and moan into his mouth as he lifted you up and down on him by your hips. 

"If you want to cum," Kylo said, "then you'll have to be quiet."

You nodded, biting your bottom lip and holding your breath as you felt every ridge of his cock fill you entirely. Your head fell into his shoulder, teeth digging gently into it, and Kylo picked up the pace a bit.

"There you go, sweetheart," Kylo whispered. "You take my cock so well. Fuck, you feel as good as ever."

You nodded, feeling overstimulated. You could feel your nipple brush against his clothed chest with each thrust and his thumb was still circling your clit, but now he was applying more pressure. Kylo groaned when he felt your walls clench around him, and he gripped almost too tightly as he thrust harder, making you bite further into his shoulder, and just as your orgasm began to end, you could feel your pussy continue to milk his cock as he came inside you, his warm cum shooting into you and dripping down your thigh where your panties were pushed aside. Some of his cum fell back onto his cock as he pulled out, but Kylo brought a hand down, swiped some of it off with his fingers, and held them up to your lips. You smiled as you licked his fingers clean, able to taste both your own proof of arousal and his. Your breathing was heavy as you kissed his jaw, wrapping your arms around his shoulders for support since your thighs were shaking.

"We're gonna have to sit like this for a moment before I can stand," you whispered in his ear. Kylo laughed, and you just now noticed that some of your lipstick smeared on his lips from how he kissed you.

"Just you wait. Matt and Ben might try next," Kylo said again, almost a warning. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear affectionately. "Like I said, it's okay if you do agree. I won't be mad. We find it works better for us when one has the partner and the others don't to all just release the tension. Then there's no betrayal, no curious minds or hands. Just sweet release and then smooth sailing." He said it so nonchalantly and dryly that it took you a moment to comprehend; he wasn't just saying his brothers would try to fuck you, but he was encouraging it, much to your surprise.

You went to say something, but were interrupted by an audience participation line. During the exchange, you just laughed as Kylo left soft kisses along your jaw and readjusted what little clothing you were wearing.

"Where's you're fucking neck?!" The audience shouted in unison.

"I would like," The Criminologist said on screen.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"If I may..."

"You may not!"

"To take you..."

"Take me! Take me!"

"On a strange journey..."

"How strange was it? So strange they made a movie out of it? No, not the book! The movie!"

Kylo just chuckled. "Let's head back to our seats before people start to wonder too much, shall we?"

 


	3. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could show you my favorite obsession--"  
> "--sex!"

You put your robe on when you sat back down with Kylo's brothers, not wanting to sit exposed to everyone for the whole night but the bruises forming on your neck and your lipstick smeared across Kylo's lips served as enough proof of at least some of what went on. You later realized some of his cum had stained your panties, but it wouldn't have been the first time he did that and you didn't care anymore.

Ben wasn't sure about Matt, but he was having a good time, especially now that he got that stupid lipstick off of his cheek. The movie was cheesy as shit, and he realized that quickly, but that was part of its charm as the audience participated and made it all worth while. His favorite part thus far was when you and Kylo took out two massive water guns and started shooting at everyone when it was raining on screen, as others yelled, "Get your newspapers, virgins!" You had soaked his t-shirt through, and when you sat back down he leaned over in your ear.

"Want me to take it off so desperately, huh?" Ben asked with a cocky grin. He tossed the shirt over his head and shook out his damp hair.

"Oh please," you replied. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Solo."

Matt didn't want to dance along to the Time Warp, but Ben saw this as the perfect window of opportunity.

"Teach me, will you?" Ben asked. Kylo gave his brother a glance, knowing where this was going, and silently allowed it.

"Yeah, come on," you said as you a hold of Ben's hands. Ben noted how small yours felt in your own as you went through the moves along to the music - jump to the left, step to the right, hands on your hips (or someone else's, so he opted for yours), knees in tight, pelvis thrust, repeat - and he couldn't stop laughing. He could see where Kylo found his seldom seen joy here, especially among seemingly like-minded individuals.

Ben had every intention of pulling you away at that point, but was then presented with one shock right after the other: the first being the nice guy from the cast in the sweatpants wearing drag as Frank-n-Furter, wig and make up and all; his name was Mitaka, Ben remembered. The second shock was seeing one of his former classmates, Phasma, being the one unwrapped from the toilet paper a few minutes later as she ran around in nothing but gold spandex shorts, a gold sports bra, and gold sneakers as Rocky Horror.

_He'll eat nutritious **\--cum**_

_High protein **\--cum**_

_And swallow raw eggs **\--and cum...**_

"Holy shit!" Matt exclaimed; Matt knew Phasma, too. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Well I'll be damned," Ben said; Phasma was the last person he expected to see here.

As that song wrapped up, Ben ran a hand along your shoulders before slowly wrapping the fingers around your neck and bringing his mouth to your ear. You could feel the ghost of his breath on your skin and could faintly smell his toothpaste.

"Can we step outside for a second? Maybe in the hallway or whatever, we don't have to go far," Ben asked.

You slipped out with Ben, who had your hand in yours, and followed him down a few hallways until you reached an empty one; not hard to do when the only show tonight was Rocky and there was minimal staff on hand in the theater.

"I take it you know why we're here," Ben said.

"Yeah, I have a good idea," you confirmed.

"Good," Ben said, resting one of his hands against the wall by your head. "Kylo told me he warned you. So I take it you've been thinking about me?"

You smiled at him, feigning innocence. "Maybe a little. A girl can't help but be curious, you know?"

"I know what you're pulling right now," Ben said as he took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. With the hand not on the wall, he began to undo his belt. He then unzipped his pants and unclasped the button, not lowering the pants but loosening them enough to give his dick some space. "It's hot."

"I don't know what you're talking about," you teased.

Ben's breath hitched and he freed his cock from his pants, slowly beginning to pleasure himself. "No, no, eyes up here, sweetheart," Ben said. You looked up at him rather than at his cock. "You're such a good girl, aren't you? Touch yourself for me. Show me how good."

You adjusted your robe a bit so you could give Ben a show as you fingered yourself. Seeing Ben's face as you did so was enough to turn you on, especially as he continued to stroke himself, going a bit faster now. You glanced down to his cock, but were cut short.

"Keep eye contact," Ben said. You met his eyes, large and nearly black with lust, some wisps of dark brown hair covering them. At first it was a bit awkward, you thought, but soon became increasingly erotic as you watched each other's faces as you pleasured yourselves in such close proximity.

"God, I want to fuck you wide open," Ben said.

"You know, there's one of those rooms for birthday parties and shit right down this way," you said as you removed your hand from your panties. As you spoke, Ben took a hold of your hand and sucked your fingers. "It's probably locked, but it's worth a shot."

Upon discovering it was, indeed, locked, Ben took a credit card out from his wallet and wriggled it in the door enough so it opened. You giggled as Ben took your hand and dragged you into the room.

"Come on, let's go. No one will hear us in here." Ben closed the door and looked around as he rubbed his hands together. "See that tablecloth? Grab it for me."

You whipped it off of the table, some of the decorations coming off in the process, and handed it to Ben. Ben hung the plastic blue tablecloth over the door so no one could see in the window and he held it up by tucking it in the frames just right.

"We'll put this back up later," Ben said as he glanced up to the banner hanging on the wall. "Can't let little Jack have an unhappy birthday, can we?" He smacked a balloon before grabbing your hips.

"No, we certainly can't," you agreed. You squealed a bit as you felt Ben's large hand shove down the front of your panties and his fingers curl to your folds.

"Good, you're still wet for me." He plunged two fingers in, making you gasp, and you could feel his other hand behind you as he lowered his pants; you could instantly feel his hard on against your rear. Ben groaned in your ear. "Wanna take that robe and fancy bra off for me, pretty girl?"

You grinned. "Only 'cause you asked so nicely," you said as you untied the sash at your waist and tossed the garment to the side, your bra following suit.

Ben walked with you towards the table and then stepped back. You felt one of his large palms on your spine and then you felt him slowly bend you over the table.

"You sure you're into this?" Ben asked. You could faintly hear him stroking himself. " _Fuck_ , your cunt looks so good."

"Call me weird enough, I guess," you answered.

Ben chuckled behind you; as he did, you could feel his head tracing your folds. "Good."

You gripped the end of the table as you felt Ben's cock slide inside of you with ease. He grunted as he thrusted, like a primal animal, and he took a fistful of your hair and tugged it back. Ben used the opportunity to snake an arm around you, fingers pinching at a nipple, as he lowered you back over the table. Ben's torso - strong and wide, but not as massive as Kylo's - hovered over yours, and you could feel his chest and abdomen against your back as he held onto your hip with his other hand as he continued to enter you over and over again, setting a fast pace that went along rather well to the music that you could faintly hear in the distance.

_Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock-n-roll..._

Ben was obviously very experienced with the way his fingers stroked your breast and the way he continued to fill you, hitting a certain angle that you didn't even know existed and left you loudly moaning.

"Fuck, Ben..."

"You're a vocal little thing, aren't you, sweetheart?" Ben mocked. "Come on, let the whole theater hear you. You want to be worthy of this cock? Say my name again, it sounds nice from you."

He didn't even have to ask - or demand, rather - as he ran the hand on your breast down your body, between your torso and the table, and his hand reached between your legs. His fingers began to rub at your clit as he fucked you without abandon into the table.

"Oh my Go-- _Ben_ ," you stuttered. His lips left kisses against your back, hot and open-mouthed and wet, and he pulled away as he kissed down your back. He pulled out of you to leave a quick one on your lower lips only to stand and flip you over.

Ben grabbed a hold of your thighs to bring you closer to him and he returned back into you as he wrapped your legs around his torso. Ben watched the way your breasts bounced and the way your hair fell in your face as he pounded you, no longer in rhythm with the song but going at a rate that was slow enough to completely feel his cock yet so fast you couldn't form a complete thought.

Ben's pecs seemed to flex a bit as he fucked you and as his fingernails dug into your thighs. His chest and neck began to ruddy up as he grunted, and when he felt your walls clench around him as you came, he only picked up the pace even further.

"I was right," Ben said with heavy breaths, "you are a good girl."

"Ben--" you went to say, but he thrust into you especially roughly at the peak of your orgasm and you just ended up moaning.

Ben chuckled but not for long as he pulled out of you, only to drag your torso lower on the table so his cock was right over your breasts. He began to jerk himself off again, positioning his dick right over a nipple, and soon his cum came dripping onto your breast, practically covering it. When he was done, he just smirked and pushed your breast up into your face. "Clean yourself off."

You obliged, taking your own nipple in your mouth with the assistance from his hand, and he moaned at the sight of you doing so. Once you were done Ben helped you stand and the two of you re-dressed as quickly as you could so you could restore some order to tomorrow's birthday party.

"You were a treat," Ben said as he kissed your jawbone. "Keep it up, sweetheart."


	4. Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, here, I'll dress your wounds."  
> "I've got more hurt than you've got skirt, lady!"

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win..._

_I'd only ever kissed before..._

_You mean she's **\--a fucking liar! --** Uh-huh._

Matt leaned over to whisper in your ear. "Can you lead me to the nearest restroom?"

_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting; it only leads to trouble and seat wetting... **\--Aw, shit, my seat's wet!**_

You looked at Matt and he winked behind his glasses; you knew what he was getting at. 

"Yeah," said as you took him by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

The two of you left and wandered the halls of the movie theater until you reached the bathrooms, and Matt smirked when he saw that there were a few single-stall family restrooms as well.

"This one will do," Matt said.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty..._

The door to the bathroom closed behind you.

"They're both so cocky, aren't they? Selfish assholes," Matt said as he untied the sash holding your robe together. Matt pushed the robe off your shoulders and as you took it off, Matt grabbed it and hung it up on the door behind you where the hook normally intended for purses was. "Forget about 'em. I'll take care of you - actually take care of you, not just fuck your brains out."

"That's quiet the promise," you toyed.

"And I intend to live up to it," Matt said. Gone was the shy, seemingly innocent boy you saw all evening; this was the Matt that shocked everyone with his best faux-orgasm during the virgin ceremony. 

Matt brought his lips to yours as he cupped your face; they were surprisingly smooth and, in a stark contrast from his brothers, was rather gentle and sweet. Matt took his time in the kiss, letting his tongue slowly sneak into your mouth. Matt's hands moved down your face to your shoulders, then to your back until he reached the clasp of your bra. He leaned his arm out behind you, at least having the decency to hang the bra up on the hook behind the door instead of tossing it on the floor. 

Matt's hands then went to your breasts, groping gently with his palms before kneading them and toying with your nipples as you kissed. You sighed softly against his lips, enjoying the change of pace; Matt was being intentionally sensual. 

Matt then began to kneel, bringing his lips - just as plump as his brothers' - to your chest, running them along your breasts languidly. You felt his lips smile against your skin as you leaned against the sink and sighed contently.

"Knowing I can make you feel good and hearing you respond... God, that's so hot," Matt said between kisses. 

You giggled. "Take your damn clothes off, will you?"

Matt pulled away with a grin. "I will when I please," Matt said. Matt walked around by the door - which wasn't too far form the sink. He grabbed the sash from your robe and he brought your bra and robe onto the smaller, lower hook. Matt carefully tied a knot with the sash around the larger hook with a bigger curve, and then he looked to you. "Hands up."

"Hands up?" You asked.

Matt slid the sash not tied to the hook through his hand. "Hands up."

You held your hands up over your head and grinned when Matt tied your wrists together, only to then tie the knot of the sash tighter on the hook so that way your hands were closer to it without overextending. 

"You don't call the shots here, honey," Matt said as he returned his mouth to your breasts. "Now you don't get to touch."

You smiled. "You gonna punish me, then?"

"Oh, no," Matt said. "I'm forgiving you this time. You didn't know any better." He winked; you were not expecting this side of him. "But now when you want to run your hands through my hair or dig your nails into my shoulders, you won't be able to."

Matt got on his knees before you then and his long fingers wrapped around your panties and slid them down; he was going purposefully slow. Matt took one finger and dragged it from the back to the front of your entrance, an almost eager smirk on his face all the while. 

"How delightful," Matt said. You weren't entirely sure why but you felt your heart rate increase and you felt a little nervous, solely because so far, Matt had been full of surprises.

Matt removed his glasses and set them on the sink. He lifted his head, running his prominent nose where his finger just was, and then he settled his nose against your clit as his mouth began its attack. Matt sucked in a way that was somehow both harsh and gentle all at once, something powerful within him making itself known but also exhibiting a great deal of softness.

But part of you wanted to remain defiant to see what other surprises Matt Solo had in store, so you tried your best to not squirm or moan; you didn't want to show any reaction in hopes that he would further his faux-punishments.

Matt gave you a good taste as he dipped your tongue inside you, making your breath silently hitch. Matt let his teeth graze your skin as his tongue explored your walls, his nose still against your clit and applying varying levels of pressure.

Matt noticed you weren't responding, so he dropped the gentle act and tightly gripped at your hips, enjoying how the skin felt beneath his palms, and pulled away to tug at your lower lips with his teeth. You bit your bottom lip, trying not to squirm or moan or hiss, but Matt was definitely up for the challenge.

His tongue entered you again, moving deeper this time as Matt fucked you with his mouth. You could feel yourself beginning to clench as he carried on this way, and Matt pressed his fingers tighter into your hips.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Matt said against your cunt; you could feel his warm breath, but not for long as he dove right back in. Your vocal chords betrayed your cause as you released a loud moan, and you could feel the vibrations of Matt's chuckle as he ate you out. With an extra nudge to your clit with his nose, you came.

Matt groaned in pleasure as he left his mouth exactly where it was; he wanted to taste and to swallow every ounce of your orgasm, and that was exactly what he did.

"Shit, Matt, please--"

"Fucked twice already, just came again, and you still want more of me, huh?" Matt asked as he pulled away. He left wet, sloppy kisses along your body has he did until he reached your neck. He finally now removed his pants - he left the shirt on - and freed his cock, which was equally as large as Ben and Kylo. "What makes you think I'll just hand it over after that stunt you just pulled?"

You found yourself, much to your own surprise, smiling shyly and blushing. "Matt, please," you said. "I'm sorry."

Matt smirked. "Beg for it," he said. "I want to hear you beg for me. And none of this, 'Matt, please,' nonsense. Truly beg." 

You licked your lips and swallowed. "Matt, your tongue felt amazing," you said; that was not a lie. "But I need your cock."

"Yeah?" Matt said. "Why?"

"I want to feel full," you said. "I want you to make me feel full."

"Mmm," Matt responded, taking his cock in hist fist with one hand and wrapping one arm around your torso so his hand was grasping your soldier. Matt brought just the head of his cock to your lips, inserting only that, completely in control. "Is this what you want, kitten?"

You gasped as you felt Matt's head enter you, already needing more. You nodded. "Yes. Fuck, yes."

Matt brought himself back in, inching his way inside you further with every thrust; he was truly teasing you. He soon moved his hand from his dick and wrapped his other arm around your waist now, and he moaned as he felt your body and his grind in sync, meeting each other halfway. Your head rolled back a bit as you released a soft sigh while Matt continued to pump himself in and out of you in this perfect rhythm you two found. 

You now couldn't control your moans - you felt like you couldn't help it with every thrust, and Matt was grunting the whole time, his grunts creating a melody with your moans. His cock filled you entirely with each thrust and he never truly withdrew - only partially - and you knew you were already close to yet another orgasm. Matt's grunts turned into a loud groan as he felt you come again, but this time around his cock. His cock twitched inside you but he continued thrusting, harder now, a bit more erratic.

But Matt suddenly withdrew from you, and you were surprised when he untied your wrists.

"Get on your knees," Matt said as he stepped back in front of you. He took a fistful of your hair before you could even begin lowering yourself to the floor, and he held it there as you did. "Beg for it."

"Oh, Matt," you said; you took his cock in your hand and stroked it, holding it by your lips, and Matt seemed pleased by this. "I want nothing more than to taste you, to swallow you, to feel you running down my throat--"

He positioned himself closer to your lips and it was then when his came shot out, some of it spraying on your cheeks but most of it resting on your lips and tongue. Matt smiled as you swallowed and he lazily wiped your cheeks with the bottom of his shirt.

"I'll help you get dressed," Matt said as he offered you a hand; you accepted and he helped you stood. "You've done so well tonight, kitten."


	5. The Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whose orgy is this?"  
> "My my my, my my my my my! My my my my, my my!  
> I'm a wild and an untamed thing.  
> I'm a bee with a deadly sting.  
> You get a hit and your mind goes ping.  
> Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing.  
> So let the party and the sounds rock on.  
> We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone.  
> Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain..."

“Who’s on clean up duty tonight?” Mitaka asked.

“I am,” you said. Normally Denny's runs followed the show but they were refurbishing, so you said your farewells.

"Need a hand?" Phasma asked.

"We'll help her," Kylo said. "Right guys?"

Matt and Ben looked to each other and smirked.

“Yeah, no worries,” Ben said. “Catch ya next time.”

The theater was, as per usual, completely trashed. Grains of rice from Brad and Janet’s wedding littered the floor, which Ben was gracious enough to try to vacuum up, and Matt was running around collecting the toilet paper rolls, party hats, playing cards, and toast that had been thrown around the theater at various points in time to put in garbage bins in the back of the theater; you and Kylo were doing the same thing in the front where the makeshift stage area was.

“Say Ben, Matt,” Kylo called to his brothers. All of you stopped what you were doing; despite the fact that Kylo was now speaking to both you and his brothers, his eyes never left yours. “We’re not done yet, are we?”

“I could go for another round,” Matt agreed.

“Definitely not finished,” Ben added. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

You glanced over to Ben and Matt, brown and blonde hair respectively hanging over wide, eager eyes, and then you glanced back to Kylo. He held a hand out to you as he set down the garbage bin.

“What do you say?” Kylo asked.

You thought about it for a moment; you were well aware of what they were asking. All three of them were absolutely massive, and while the idea of having the triplets all inside of you at once seemed to be a challenge, you also were entirely curious.

"I've gone this far with the three of you, right?" You said. Perhaps it was the mood of the sexual nature of the show, lyrics of getting fucked and giving yourself over to absolute pleasure infiltrating your mind, and perhaps it as the way that each of them made you feel so unbelievably and uniquely satisfied in their own regard. No matter the reason, you decided to just give in. "How are we gonna do this?"

"We're alone?" Ben asked. "I don't think I can wait until we get back to the apartment."

"No, I can't either," Kylo said. "We're alone, the staff leaves us to clean and lock up." Kylo paused and licked his lips as he began to disrobe. "Her ass is mine. One of you two, get on the floor. You know what to do."

Ben leaped for the opportunity, desperate to feel his cock buried inside you again. Ben stripped before laying on his back; he ignored the grains of rice against his skin and he gave you a wink as he fisted himself.

"Why don't you come sit on my lap, huh?" Ben asked.

You stepped over Ben so you could straddle him, and you sighed in content as you felt Ben tease your folds with his dick, rubbing to give you friction without entering you. As he did, Matt began to strip and jerk himself off as Kylo stepped aside to grab something from your purse.

"Where are you going, Kylo?" Ben asked, but his eyes stayed on the way your tits bounced as he began to enter you, making you moan. "You're missing out."

"Getting lube, asshole," Kylo said. "We fuck in the car sometimes. She keeps it in her bag whenever we go to these."

"Oh, so you're a smart insatiable slut, aren't you?" Ben said with a grin. Ben wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. With your breast near his mouth, Ben began to suck and lick at a nipple, nipping with his teeth occasionally, at the same time as you felt one of Kylo's lubricated fingers slowly work its way inside of your ass. Your moan was so loud it was almost embarrassing, but it all just felt so natural that you couldn't help it. Ben's thrusts were slow, matching the pace of Kylo's finger entering you.

"How's it feel, darling?" Kylo asked, the darling said almost mockingly.

"Keep going, Kylo," you said.

Kylo chuckled behind you as his finger kept working inside, millimeter by millimeter so he could prep you. "Ben was right, you really are insatiable. Look at you, fucking my brother, taking his cock completely, and still begging me for more." Kylo was a few knuckles deep now, and he added a second finger, repeating the process with the first one. "Aren't you a needy whore?"

"Yes, sir," you replied.

He gripped at your rear with his free hand, squeezing the fat there in his hand. "Good girl."

You looked up at Matt, who was still slowly jerking himself off. "You like the view?" Matt asked. "Or do you want a third cock inside you? Really that desperate, huh?"

"Come on, Matt, you don't have to wait for an invitation," you said between heavy breaths.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Matt said. He brushed some of his blonde hair back before gripping at some of your own locks. He kneeled down so his cock was by your mouth. "Open up."

You couldn't help but groan with Matt in your mouth as you felt the ridges of his cock against your tongue. With Matt in your mouth, slowly thrusting in time with Ben - who was buried deep in your cunt - and with Kylo's now third finger in your ass, you were nearly overwhelmed by the different sensations.

You felt Kylo remove his fingers and heard him shift his stance, and the two of you moaned in time - yours stifled by Matt's dick - as his head inserted you. As Kylo inched his way inside, coated completely in lubricant, you could feel tears welling in your eyes; the tears were not from pain, but from feeling so full as you came for the first time. Ben groaned as you clenched around his cock as he continued to thrust.

Kylo was the one to set the pace, which did not surprise you. As he began to slowly thrust faster, he reclaimed you as his own by wrapping his arm around your torso, pulling you a bit closer to him. When Kylo's pace increased, so did Matt and Ben, and the way your body bounced between the three of them made it all the easier and was enough to send you reeling into your second orgasm of the foursome.

It wasn't very long before all three of their cocks were in you completely; you could feel both Kylo's and Ben's balls smacking against different parts of your thigh at the same time as Matt's tip was almost at the back of your throat. You couldn't even fathom trying to think straight; all that was on your mind was how surprisingly good this all felt, being pounded with increasing speed by the three brothers, how each of their cocks felt slightly different inside of you yet equally satisfying.

"She's taken it like a pro, aren't you, sweetheart?" Ben asked, his lips against your tit. "I bet it'd be your dream to have us all cum inside you at once, wouldn't it?"

"Be a good girl and answer him, even with your mouth full," Kylo instructed. You nodded to the best of your ability. "I think that's something we can try to do for you. After all, you're doing so well, letting us fuck you open, and in public to boot. Fuck, you feel so fucking good."

As you came for a third time, Ben hissed. "It'll have to be soon. If she comes again, you two will have to be ready real quick."

Kylo looked to Matt and they exchanged a nod. Matt fucked your mouth a little rougher, nearly making you gag but stopping when you showed signs of not being able to take it, and you felt warm cum shooting down your throat just moments later. The feeling of it in your ass was foreign yet comforting, especially knowing it was Kylo's as he kneeled over your body and dragged his teeth along your back. As Kylo's cum dripped down your rear you felt Ben finally release, his cum dripping down your thighs and onto his cock once he pulled out.

The three of you fell onto your backs, lying there in a heap on the floor of the movie theater. You had grains of rice stuck to parts of your body and underneath Matt's elbow was a piece of toast you had yet to attend to. Kylo, who was the one to hold you, had a playing card trapped beneath his black locks and he laughed as he picked some toilet paper out of your own hair.

"Are you alright?" Kylo asked.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stand up," you said with a chuckle. You couldn't even count how many times you came today, especially after being fucked so thoroughly so many times in one night.

"We'll help you get dressed and take care of the rest of the mess," Matt offered.

"Want to stay the night with me?" Kylo asked, his voice soft, as if the question wasn't meant for Matt or Ben's ears. You nodded, and Kylo left a kiss on the top of your head.

Ben and Matt joined the cuddle pile, the four of you a naked tangle of limbs for as long as you could muster.

"We'll sleep the day away," Kylo promised. "The four of us, and then you and I can do whatever you'd like. How's that sound?"

You dipped your head into the crook of his neck, letting yourself rest. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
